


Her New Home

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019, Light Dom/sub, Missing Scene, Reader-Insert, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Where Sif has been this whole time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 17:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: Sif has lost a lot over the past five years.  Her friends.  Her homeworld.  Half the galaxy.  But she has you and when she and her crew finally track down Midgard, you both decide to celebrate.Square: @ladiesofmarvelbingo - N3, Lady Sif
Relationships: Sif (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34
Collections: Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019





	Her New Home

Sif tilted her head up, listening carefully. The past few years had been… hard. To say the least. She had gone off-world to deal with the uprising and Thor’s fears of Ragnarok happening. When she’d called Heimdal to open the bridge, nothing had happened. After a few days, she gave up trying.

She had been stuck on Svartalfheim for a week before catching a ride with an unregistered transportation ship she’d bribed with the promise of Asgardian riches if they took her home.

I hadn’t been a hard sell. The pirate was greedy and she was clearly in the armor of Asgard.

When the ship arrived at the coordinates where Asgard should have been, all that was left was rubble floating in empty space.

The captain had not been happy about it. Just when Sif had thought she was going to have to take command of the ship by force or be ejected into the emptiness of space he had turned to dust in front of her. As had the ships pilot, gunman, main technician and three of the other people who were paying their passage through space.

What remained of the ship’s crew and passengers were the navigation specialist - an Ataraxian named Lexatora, the ship’s cook, a Badoon - known as Ala, and three passengers, two Luphamoids, Xoda and Miline. And finally, there was you, a Midgardian who had inexplicably ended up lightyears from home.

With no one to pilot the ship or make repairs, they’d had to limp it to the closest planet, which had taken them eight months. There they had discovered the issue of people randomly turning to dust had been universal. Half the lifeforms had vanished suddenly. Rumor was that the source of the problem had been on Planet C-53. The planet she knew as Midgard.

Thankfully, using the promise of the ship as payment they’d picked up a small crew to get them moving again. The galaxy was in chaos and Sif didn’t know her place in it anymore. With no home, no king to serve, no cause to fight for, no family, no friends, all she had was the people on the ship.

So they had become family. No more so than you. Five years of being trapped in close quarters as you hopped from planet to planet moving displaced people around had given the two of you time to well and truly fall in love with each other. To become inseparable. Sif had never really understood how Thor could fall in love with someone who would only really be around for a small portion of his life, yet here she was completely smitten with you.

“I know you’re there, lover,” she teased as the floor creaked in the far corner.

“Aw, man. Sif!” You whined, before breaking down into giggles.

You came over to her, swinging your hips. That was the thing she had been attracted to the most. The way you could continue keeping this playful air about you, despite being stuck on a junker ship for five years longer than you were meant to. Even when the galaxy seemed to be falling apart around you, you managed to make her feel like things were okay.

“How do you do that?” You asked, taking a seat in her lap.

“Thousands of years of training, my lady.” She said putting her hand on her thigh and squeezing it gently.

“Hey, it’s good you’re here,” Lexatora said, bringing up a holographic map over the transparent shield in front of them. “See that star way off there?” The map circled a star ahead of the ship and seemed to highlight it.

“Yeah. What’s that?” You asked.

“That, my dear. Is the sun that warms Terra.” She replied.

Your eyes lit up in a way Sif had yet to see in you before. Like a fire had been lit inside you. “That’s where Earth is?”

“It is. I know we’ve gotten off track a bit since we picked you up. But you will be back home in a few days.” Lexatora said.

“We’re not going to do a jump?” You asked.

Lexatora shook her head. “No. There’s been some weird activity in the region with the jumps. I’m a lot more cautious these days. You know, with what happened to Asgard and then … the dust.”

“Yeah, right. I get it.” You said, shifting a little in Sif’s lap. “I wonder what’s going on. When I got taken, we hardly had any space stuff happen. There was Thor of course. Then that hole in the sky in New York.”

“There had been more visits, my love,” Sif said. “You just didn’t know about them. But you’re right. It is strange there is a lot of activity now. Best we be cautious.”

“Don’t you want to fight it?” You asked.

She gave your thigh a rub. “And I will when we arrive. But if we go through some active jump site and turn to dust, I can’t fight anything.”

“What if everyone I knew is gone?” You asked. There was a slight strain in the pitch of your voice. Like you were trying to remain the bright light in the dark world that you always were but it was causing you pain to do it. Sif wrapped her arm around your waist and rubbed her cheek on your shoulder.

“Then you still have me.” She said.

You took a deep breath and let it out slowly, lying back on Sif.

“I’m not going to lie to you, they might be. The whole universe is different. I lost everyone. I can’t promise you didn’t.” She said, gently. “But as someone who has lost everyone, trust me when I say, it’s better to know. And maybe they are all still there. You can go home.”

“Would you stay with me?” You asked.

Sif sighed and kissed your shoulder. “Can I tell you something, my lady?”

You nodded and put your hands on hers, linking your fingers together at your waist.

“I know this is perhaps just hopeful thinking, but I am hoping that whatever it is that led to Asgards destruction, was something Thor escaped. The two of us were going off-world at the same time, following the same leads. He had a love of Midgard, I think you know. If he is alive, your homeworld is where he is. If not, there are others I know there. But you are my home. Perhaps we have a large group of family and friends waiting for us. If not we have each other. That is more than many these days.”

You smiled sadly at her and leaned in and kissed her deeply. She wrapped you tightly in her arms and pulled you flush against her. The love for you she felt flaring up inside her.

Lexatora cleared her throat. “If you don’t mind.” She said. “Take that to your bunkhouse.”

You pulled back, giggling and Sif brushed her fingers over your cheek. “What do you say, lover? Shall we go and celebrate seeing our home?”

“Mmm… yes please.” You hummed.

You climbed off her lap and took her hand pulling her to her feet. Sif followed along as you dragged her down into the belly of the ship, past the small mess hall where there was already the smell of cooking emanating and into the bunk room you and Sif had claimed.

Sif turned you to face her as the doors hissed shut behind you both and cupping your jaw, she kissed you hungrily. She guided you back into the room and up against the large window that separated you from the vacuum of space. An arm of the milky way spread out in front of you both as she pressed you against the glass and slipped her thigh between yours.

She ground on your leg. The rough fabric of your pants rubbing against the heat of her cunt, sending a buzz through her and making her moan into the kiss. As she did you ground on her thigh too.

The two of you broke the kiss long enough for her to pull your shirt off and she spun you to face the window and slipped her hand into your pants.

“I am going to so such things to you, lover.” Sif purred in your ear as she teased her fingers over your clit. Dipping her fingertip inside you and using your own fluids to paint the small bundle of nerves. “I’ll have you screaming my name.”

You braced your hands on the cold glass and leaned back against her, grinding your ass into her. “Gladly, Sif.”

She ran her finger in tight circles over your clit and kissed the side of your neck, paying attention to the way your pulse sped up and your breathing shallowed. Slowly she pulled her hands away, trailing them over the bare skin of your waist before giving your ass a gentle spank and stepping back. “Remove your clothes and stand with your hands against the glass.”

You started to strip and she did the same as she went the drawer the two of you kept your toys in. She selected one she had purchased in the Iota quadrant when they had been reuniting some people they’d picked up with their only remaining family after the dusting. It was one that would provide you both with pleasure at the same time and would be perfect for what she was planning.

She lubricated it as she approached you again. You stood obediently, palms pressed against the glass. She moved up behind you and lifted a leg pressing it against the glass beside you. You took a deep breath and held it as she pushed the toy into herself. When it was in place, the end pressed against her g-spot and one of the small ridged protuberances was resting on her clit, she grabbed your thigh and lifted you, spreading your legs out wide as she thrust her hips up and the toy sunk into you.

“Fuck!” You cried out loudly bracing yourself against the glass as the toy penetrated you.

Sif smiled against your skin and began to fuck you as she held you helpless in front of her. Each thrust of her hips pushed the toy in deep into both of you. It pressed against her g-spot again and again. It must be doing the same to you because the sounds you made got louder and louder and more out of control. Grunts and whimpers and loud cries of pleasure came from you and your arousal dripped down the toy and mixed with Sif’s.

Your hands slipped on the glass and your head fell back as you completely lost control. Sif picked up her pace, thrusting hard and deep into you. Your whole body seized up and you cried out gushing onto the window.

Sif moaned and jerked into you, her own orgasm hitting her like a wave. She slipped the toy out of you and let you down to your feet. “There you are, my lady,” she said, taking the toy out as she supported you. “Was that a sufficient celebration?”

You let her support her weight and kissed her neck as you looked out at the stars. “I don’t know, Sif. For finding our home? I think we could go again.”


End file.
